The Life Of A Druid
by Starjacker
Summary: The life of a druid from kelethin and his adventures among the great and vast world that is norrath. Including the moon Luclin and many planes.
1. Title

The Life of a Druid.

By:

Geoffrey Lannom


	2. Prelude to Evil

**Some characters in this story are copyright of the makers of wtfcomics (. com)****. Most if not all information will be pulled from the actual game Everquest. The rest of the characters will be copyright to me and I will list them when I finish my story.**

_

* * *

_

_Prelude to evil:_

It was a dark and stormy night out in Nektulos forest. A rabid storm was forming on the eastern side while it was temporarily calm in the western side. That would soon change as a lone figure leaves the Dark Elf city of Neriak. He was walking along the path to the bridge when he had a strange feeling that he was being followed. He turned around and there was nothing. He used his expert tracking ability of his ranger class and could sense anything with that either.

Content with that, he continued on his journey to the Freeport dueling arena. All of a sudden, a dark figure appeared in front of him but he didn't have a scared look on his face. His face had a more understanding look in his eye. Quietly he said, "I thought you might be here." It moved forward till it was about five feet away from the lone ranger. The dark figure spoke not in a normal tone, but more in a whisper. "I thought so. Were you able to track me?" "No, I need to brush up on my tracking skills," said the ranger. "Shall we finish this?" asked the ranger. "I guess we must." Replied the dark figure unsheathing its katana.

Before the ranger could unsheathe his Swarmcaller, the dark figure burst forward with a speed that rivaled the gods. When he finally stopped, he was kneeling down, katana driven into the ground, head down. The ranger who wasn't even able to move was jus standing there. All of a sudden, a red line appears between his eyes heading down his skull and another line across his waist. When the storm arrived, the slightest wind stroked the body, in which the body then split into three pieces. The dark figure then said, "I thought you were supposed to be a great fighter. I guess I was wrong."


	3. The Ceremony

**Ok, I decided to put something at the beginning of my story. Please read and review, tell me any thing I spelt wrong or if I have wrong information. Go ahead and flame me if you want also. Now for chapter 2.**

* * *

It was a nice day out. Birds chirping, monkeys swinging around on vines, the cool breeze through the leaves of Kelethin. Geoff was walking to the druid guildmaster to complete her final training to become a real life druid. Geoff was a small, but talented boy. He had pointy ears, could hide very well, and was a quick learner. He wore a green tunic and brownish pants, the brown that would look like dirt. As with all wood elves, he would never top 3 feet. He walked past the bank, up another ramp, turned right, then Went down a ramp and got ready. he walked into his guild and said his hellos and walked to the receptionist. "Welcome Geoff, the guildmaster is waiting for you. He's in the training hall out back." Said the receptionist. As he went out back, he felt a cold chill run down her spine when he saw Lester. His eyes were closed and he was practicing his aim on set up targets located in various areas of the room. "I'm ready for my final test sir." Said Geoff. "Ah, I see you've finally arrived Geoff." Said Lester as he opened his eyes. "I hope you know what you're about to do. If you don't think you are ready then please say so." "I am ready sir!" Geoff said as he snapped to attention using a special salute taught to all newbie druids. "I see you have prepared yourself not only in body but in spirit also, I am very proud of you Geoff," said Lester. "Thank you sir." replied Geoff. "Your final task is to cast your first spell." Commanded Lester. Geoff tried his hardest to concentrate. Soon, Geoff had his hands glow a fiery red that could be seen throughout the guild. Everyone wondered who was casting his or her first spell. He started to focus this energy into a ball between his hands and when he was ready, he shot or pushed the ball of fire out of his hands. He suddenly shouted, "Burst of Flame!" The fireball all of a sudden shot straight at a wooden target exploding on contact and setting everything near it on fire. "Very good, you've trained well Geoff, you're ready to become a druid." Said Lester. Geoff stood up proud of himself for finally becoming a druid. "Come back tomorrow for your initiation ceremony." Said Lester.

Geoff wandered home and knocked on the door as she walked in. "How did you do Geoff?" asked Geoff's mom as he came in for dinner. "Yeah mom, I finally cast my first spell. I can't wait for tomorrow." Replied Geoff as he started eating dinner. The next day, he put on his best clothes and was ready to go to his ceremony. When he finally arrived at his guild, everyone was waiting for him. His guild friend Erick congratulated him on finally becoming a druid. Geoff walked into the guild house and saw Lester waiting for him. "Welcome Geoff and congratulation on finally making the rank of a druid. If you would come with me, I will tell you the sacred words of our kind." Said Lester. Geoff followed Lester deep into the guild house to a secret room that he didn't know even existed. Lester then started chanting a spell when all of a sudden, the room started spinning. Geoff was a little queasy but he got over it. All of a sudden, he blacked out.


	4. The Beginning of a Druid

**I also need to pay copyright to the final fantasy series for taking the bit at the beginning. The one I mean is the one in final fantasy 1 at the beginning when you cross the bridge.**

**Now that that is taken care of, we can start with chapter 3. :)**

* * *

When Geoff woke up, he looked around confused. He was still a little groggy and dizzy. When he finally snapped out of the grogginess, he noticed he was at an old sacred temple. He got out of bed and put on his cloths as he was just in his shorts and a loose fitting shirt. He wandered around the temple in search of Lester which was nowhere around. All of a sudden, he heard a shout then an explosion outside. He ran outside to see what happened only to see Lester fighting a Drolvarg Snarler. Lester was taunting the Drolvarg from a distance as he had used entangling roots on it. "I see you have finally awoken Geoff." Said Lester. "Yeah, where are we?" replied Geoff. Lester then explained that he had teleported them to the Dreadlands which was a high level area that had fierce creatures. All of a sudden, the Drolvarg broke free of its entanglement and ran after Lester who took off running in a circle. Lester stopped once to ensnare or slow the enemy and after that, he placed Drones of Doom on it. He then decided to try a new tactic on the Drolvarg, Fear Kiting. He ran far enough away and started to chant a spell. A skull started forming between his hands and after about four seconds, he thrust his hands forward sending the skull directly at the drolvarg's face. The drolvarg's expression changed immediately from a fierce battle look to a fearful look. The Drolvarg then turned around and started running away. It didn't get very far as it fell to the ground with a nasty case of bee poisoning. Lester ran over to the Drolvarg and started to loot the dead body, picking up anything of value. He came back with a dagger, starting tunic, and four gold. Lester then said, "Please hand me your enrollment document that I presented you at the beginning of training." Geoff then handed over the enrollment sheet and was presented with his starting weapon, starting tunic, and four gold. Geoff slipped on the tunic and grabbed his starting weapon, which so happened to be a dagger. "Congratulations Geoff, you are now a full fledged Druid." Now wait while I memorize a spell to port us back to the guild. Lester sat down for about two seconds then started chanting. The room started to spin like before but this time, he was different. He didn't feel funny at all and this time he didn't black out. He ended up landing on his feet in front of everyone that was currently training. Lester then announced, "All welcome Geoff, the newest member of our druid ranks!" The house was alive with cheer and applause as Geoff was presented with 2 scrolls. "These are the first two spells you will need to continue, Burst of flame, and Minor Shielding. Use them well!" Said Lester. "If you require more spells, talk to Anya over at the counter. She holds a variety of spells for you to wield against the evil in this world. Go forth and gain experience in the world. Make us all proud Geoff." And thus, Geoff's adventure began to become a great druid. He would encounter many hard enemies and tough challenges along his way.

The end...or is it!


	5. The Wounded Man

**Sorry about the ending on the previous chapter. I had to write a short story for my CA III class and decided to use the one I was working on. The story will continue on so R&R so I can update my story correctly. Review with locations for me to go next (Must be from the game and still exist) so I can decide where she will train. Send me names of quests that a wood elf druid should be able to complete without having to go into an area that will kill her (IE dark elf city or ogre city) unless I have put in the story that she has become friends with that race.**

**Ok, I know you don't want to hear me blabber on and on so I will say one last thing, I don't own anything except some of the chars. All the information I have will be from the game. Nord is my character so you can't steal his name. Norz is also one of my characters. I have changed norz's race and class to fit my plan in the story. Also, in your reviews, add some names and race/class combinations to put as group members or enemy generals.**

**Now, let's start with chapter 4.**

* * *

That night, he lay in bed thinking about the next day when he would finally leave home and fight evil like his role model, Nord. He had fought in the battle of bloody kithkor and had fought against the ogre invasion. He was a god to Geoff so he always wanted to be like Nord. Norz, his friend, came out and asked if he could join Geoff on his adventure. Geoff saw that a Warrior would benefit the group so he agreed and Norz joined party. They went outside to train when they came across a dying man walking down the road. They ran to help and they escorted the wounded fighter to his house. A couple of hours later, the wounded man woke up. He wondered where he was until a wood elf popped up from behind a curtain. "You ok? You've been out for a couple of hours. Norz and me saw you walking own the road and you were bleeding profusely. My mother took care of the bleeding and while you were asleep, I went to the bank, got my four gold, bought the rest of my spells, memorized them, then healed you with what mental power I had." Said Geoff. "Thank you, Geoff, isn't it? A very fast enemy had attacked me. Before I could unsheathe my sword, I was hit. Luckily I wasn't killed. I had heard that the enemy had split someone in Nektulos forest into three pieces. I sought revenge even though I had no idea who he had killed and went in search of this fiend." The warrior took a deep breath and continued, "When I found him, he had slaughtered another person when he noticed me staring at him. Thinking I was just passing by, he got up, and started walking past me. I stepped out in front of him and then noticed that he was enraged that someone had stopped him. We talked a bit and I learned that he was killing only people that were very high level. I was about to unsheathe my sword when he leaped forward and slashed my 3 times. I fell to the ground in one piece and he muttered to himself that I was a waste of time. When he left, I got up and started toward Kelethin when you guys saw me. Now I am here." "That had to suck; you heal while I go out to the newbie area and train." Replied Geoff as he went in search of Norz. 


	6. Training

Hey all, sorry about not writing the next chapter for a while. I have been busy with homework and all. Again, I don't own anything except Nord, Norz, and some other characters. If you review with some helpful information, I will credit your pen name by entering it at that chapter. Please R&R. Also, I am making up the weapon that Norz holds. Well call it the...Whispers to the crowd to review with suggestions…. (Trails into thought) I won't update till I get a review also.

means they are doing something or hearing something. The means insert here 

And now, here is chapter 5.

Geoff found Norz at his house practicing his swordsmanship. Norz was doing all these stances and swinging at air as though there were enemies all around him. Knock knock "Come in." said Norz.

"Nice moves Norz, your better then me at it." Replied Geoff as he entered the room.

"I know, that's why I became a warrior and you a druid," said Norz. Geoff nodded and asked,

"You ready to start training outside the city?"

"You bet Geoff," inquired Norz. They both went to the pod and pressed the button. When the lift arrived, they along with a couple travelers got on and pushed the button to descend into Greater Faydark. They stopped by the guards and said hi while passing by.

"Watch out Geoff and Norz, there's a killer in these forests and I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Inquired a familiar voice. Geoff turned around to see Fayfear, her old friend. Even though Fayfear was a few years older then he, they became friends instantly.

"Don't worry about us, if we get into trouble, we will run back here. We were just heading around the hill to the low level fighting area." Said Geoff. All of a sudden, they heard many feet stomping on the ground. They turned to see some decaying skeleton chasing a pair of level one clerics.

"Be right back." Said Fayfear as he went to destroy the skeletons. After the mass of skeletons was vanquished, Fayfear came back and they chatted for a few minutes. Then as they said their goodbyes, Geoff and Norz went around a small hill and saw a lot of skeletons, bats, orcs, and wasps. They saw very few spiders as a master tailor came through the town earlier and was doing jobs for people that had the items needed. They decided to start easy with a bat.

They went up to it and when they got near enough, Geoff started chanting burst of fire, as he shot the fireball at the bat; the bat turned and saw it coming. It was too late though for the bat as it was hit head on by the burst of fire. The bat was injured but not out as Norz headed in with sword in hand. His father had left him a fine steel short sword to use and Norz always brought a sharpening stone and a wet washcloth to clean and sharpen the sword to keep it in tiptop shape. As he swung his sword, it had a slight glow that no one could ever understand. As each swing hit the bat, Norz seemed to grow stronger, as if it was stealing the bat's strength. Don't think that Norz was doing all the damage, no. The bat got in its share of strikes.

Not to worry though, as Geoff had been healing Norz when he had the time. When the bat fell, Norz pulled out his globe of water, washcloth, and started to clean his sword. He didn't know why he had a strange attraction to the sword but ever since his dad gave him his sword,

Norz kept it in perfect shape. The thing looked as if it were brand new! After Geoff was done looting the body, Norz had just finished cleaning his sword. After washing the blood out of his rag, he put them away and sheathed his sword. They went in search of something else to kill when they stumbled upon a lone skeleton. They jumped in with Geoff casting Burst of Fire on it.

Norz had trouble though as he could not hit the skeleton. The anger grew and grew inside of him until he finally stopped and screamed in anger; he went into a fighting frenzy and was slashing at twice his normal speed. When he finally stopped slashing the skeleton, which was now just standing there with its usual grin, just stood there for a second until it finally crumbled to dust. In the ashes, they found two bone chips, which they collected and headed back to town.

They sat there meditating until they were fully healed, and re-energized. Once they were, they set off again to train in the wilderness of Greater Faydark. They came upon a spiderling and decided to fight it. Norz charged into battle while Geoff decided his attack spell sucked really bad and will just stay back and heal. The battle went by quite fast because Norz had gained in one-hand slashing. After the usual sword cleaning and sharpening, they stalked a few more spiderlings. They were about to go to the town and sell their collection of spiderling legs, eyes, and silk when...


End file.
